


Gettin’ Frisky

by bracelitperson



Series: Unknown Amount of Days of Soft Christmas Destiel [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bourbon and brady don’t mix well, Confused Jack Kline, Dean is a frisky drunk, Eggnog, First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, hes so baby i miss jack :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21679045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bracelitperson/pseuds/bracelitperson
Summary: Dean spikes his eggnog and Cas faces the consequences.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Unknown Amount of Days of Soft Christmas Destiel [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560319
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Gettin’ Frisky

Cas chuckles as Dean tries to walk a straight line over to him. Sam rolls his eyes audibly across the room, Jack standing next to him, smiles.

“Hey, baby.” Cas flushes at the nickname.

“Dean.” His cup is almost empty of spiked eggnog. 

Dean props himself up against Cas, head on his shoulder, smiling against his neck. He kisses lightly along Cas’s neck.

“Love you _sooo_ much, Cas.” Cas falters as Dean kisses up his jawline. Sam snorts eggnog out of his nose loudly from across the room. Jack sips his un-spiked eggnog. He pushes Dean off him, causing a frown and confused green eyes. 

“Why...?” He sounded so sad. Cas is too shocked to do anything but half-smile reassuringly at him and Dean melts against him, grabbing his arm and wrapping around it. 

“Dean, what are you doing? Sam and Jack are right over there.” Dean leans in to kiss Cas’s cheek and nibbles his ear.

“So?” He goes back down to his neck and starts to suck. 

“Dean!” Cas hissed as Dean continued sucking his neck. He unlatches and kisses it. 

“Sorry, you’re just so cute!” Dean grins up at him, booping his nose. Sam snickers at the comment. Dean goes to drink the rest of the eggnog and Cas takes it from him, causing Dean to whine loudly. 

“My drink!” Cas not knowing what else to do, downs the rest, which wasn’t much. He coughs and scrunches up his nose. 

“Jesus, Dean! What’s in this?” Dean snickers. 

“Jesus,” Dean repeats and continues to laugh. Cas rolls his eyes and grabs his arm. Dean stops laughing and gives Cas a dopey smile. 

“Just brandy... and bourbon.” Cas shakes his head and drags Dean to the hallway. He wraps his arm around Cas again, clinging to him like a puppy. 

“I’m taking Dean to bed.” He turns to tell Sam and Jack as Dean starts kissing his neck again. He flushes heavily as they turn around. Sam hides his laughter behind his cup. 

“Why is Dean doing that?” Sam loses it and starts laughing loudly, almost spilling eggnog everywhere. 

“He is heavily intoxicated.” Cas smiles at Jack and Jack just tilts his head, confused. Dean starts on another hickey. 

“Goodnight!” He calls as he drags Dean to his room. Sam’s wheezes echo through the bunker. 

——

Cas grunts out in frustration as he tries to lay Dean on the bed. Dean drags him down into a hungry kiss, biting down on Cas’s lip. Cas yelps and jumps back.

“Dean!” Dean whines and tries to pull Cas back. 

“What? Come here, angel, I wanna take that trench coat off.” Cas swallows and walks back over. 

“Dean, I think you need to get some rest.” Dean shakes his head and grabs his arm, pulling him down on top of him. 

“Dean, I-!” He gets cut off as Dean starts kissing him again, licking at his mouth for reaction. Cas realizes he should probably be pushing him off, but kisses back lightly, pressing Dean against the bed. Dean moans in his mouth, running his hands through Cas’s hair. Dean wraps his tongue around Cas’s, causing him to yelp in surprise. Dean chuckles and sucks on his tongue, running his hands up Cas’s sides. Cas is still red-faced as Dean goes down to his neck, kissing at the hickey he left earlier. Cas whimpers lowly and Dean smiles against his neck, pushing his shirt down to nip at his collarbone. Cas pushes his neck up to give Dean more access and he starts grabbing at his shirt, unbuttoning from the bottom. 

“Dean...” Cas whispers out and snaps out of it. He wants Dean, but not like this. Not while he’s drunk off his ass on cheap spiked eggnog.

“Dean, stop!” Cas pushes him on his back and his smirk falters, replaced with a frown.

“What? Did I hurt you?” Cas shakes his head.

“No.” He states firmly before trying to think of what to say.

“I’ll kiss you all you want in the morning if you go to sleep.” Dean beams up at him, pulling him down on the bed. Cas yelps as Dean snuggles up against him, head buried in his neck. Cas smiles when he hears light snores and kisses Dean’s forehead. After a while, Sam lightly knocks on the door, bringing in a water bottle and Advil. Cas smiles at him and gestures for him to put it on the nightstand. 

“Thanks.” Cas whispers and Sam gives him a sympathetic smile. 

“No problem. Good luck with Dean in the morning.” Cas chuckles lowly and waves Sam goodbye. Cas snuggles against Dean and closes his eyes, enjoying this while it lasts. 

——

Dean’s loud moan wakes him up from his  stupor and he startles, scaring Dean.

“Cas? What are you...” He trails off, a look of horror stretching across his freckles. 

“What happened last night?” Cas frowns.

“You don’t remember?” Dean buries his face in his hands. 

“Did we...” Dean gestures wildly in-between them on the edge of panic. Cas shakes his head and Dean lets out a breath of relief. Cas frowns. Dean notices and grabs Cas’s hand. 

“Cas, I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable or anything. I’m a frisky drunk and I...” Dean takes a deep breath. 

“It’s not that I didn’t want too, just not under those circumstances.” Cas smiles in surprise.

“You said you loved me. _Sooo_ much.” Cas adds quietly as Dean’s face goes bright red. Dean is quiet for a moment before inhaling. 

“I do, Cas.” Cas looks up abruptly and softens when he sees those candy green eyes. Dean smiles lovingly at him, wrapping his fingers in his. Cas smiles before jumping Dean, grabbing his face and kissing him. Dean makes a _hmph_ sound in surprise as he gets mauled by an angel. Dean groans in pain and Cas backs off. Dean smiles up at him anyway. 

“Do we have Advil?” Cas nods and grabs the water bottle and Advil, passing it to Dean. 

“Courtesy of Sam.” Dean almost shoots the water out of his mouth. He chokes down the 3 Advil and looks up at Cas.

“Sam...” Cas softly puts his hand on Dean’s face. 

“And Jack.” Dean’s face of horror is back and Cas giggles, kissing him lightly on the mouth.

“Sorry.”

“It’s alright. Just maybe next time don’t grope me in front of our family.” Dean's eyebrows raise up and he flops down dramatically on the bed. He groans lowly.

“I’m never drinking eggnog again.”


End file.
